Un momento, por favor
by istharneko
Summary: Ella se había ido junto a su gorro azul. Naruhina
1. Un momento, por favor

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío, todo es de Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Un momento, por favor.**  
**

* * *

**

En la mesa de un bar, como cada sábado, ella le esperaba mirando fijamente a la parada del autobús. Les era costumbre encontrarse allí desde hacía tres años y medio, cuando se conocieron en aquel mismo lugar, un encontronazo en medio de la acera, donde ambos cayeron al suelo. No se dirigieron malas palabras; sus miradas se cruzaron y se sonrieron tímidamente, como dos amigos que se conocen de toda la vida.

Y así, todos los sábados desde ese día, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, se reencontraban tan sólo para rememorar aquel hecho por el que ahora se conocían. Pasaron largos ratos hablando, compartiendo y riendo, contando penas y alegrías. Y fue gracias a aquellos hermosos momentos que se formó una sincera amistad entre un hombre y una mujer. No era amor, era aprecio, cariño y amistad, combinados en un vínculo ahora irrompible.

De esa manera, como cada sexto día de la semana, justo a las seis y media de la tarde, el autobús llegaba y ella le veía cruzar el paso de peatones mientras la saludaba con la mano. Su sonrisa y sus ojos azules eran lo que más relucía, su cabello rubio resplandeciente realzado por el brillo del sol.

Y cuando ya estaba cerca de la otra acera, ella se levantaba con otra sonrisa aún más brillante.

-Naruto-kun... -Pronunciaba con suavidad, aún sin que él la oyera.

Él estaba a unos metros de cruzar, y se oía un sonido chirriante pero nadie le prestaba atención. Estaba ya casi a su alcance, y el sonido de ruedas derrapando se hizo más patente; y entonces tuvo miedo, mientras miraba a su despistado amigo, su temor se acrecentó, e intentó gritar que corriera, pero su voz no salía. Estaba asustada, demasiado atemorizada para correr. Y en ese sábado cualquiera, un coche intentó frenar, pero se llevó por delante una vida humana.

Desde metros de distancia, pudo ver la sangre teñir la acera de granate.

**&**

**Moraleja: **¡Mira la carretera antes de cruzar, maldita sea!

* * *

**Nota: **Otro fic, esta vez NaruHina. Un poco rollo, ¿no? En fin, esta pequeña historia esta dedicada a **Flordezereso**, que me dijo que sería buena idea escribir algo de esta pareja (o eso creo xD). Espero que le haya gustado a alguien -es mi primer naruhina-. Besitos a todas/os, saludos. ^_^ **  
**


	2. Tenis

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío, todo es de Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Un momento, por favor  
**

* * *

**2. Tenis**_  
_

Ambos niños se movían enzarzados en una pelea de raquetas. El tenis, según había dicho el entrenador, era uno de los métodos más eficaces para solucionar los problemas entre personas de distinto sexo. No había peleas o golpes de por medio, sólo las miradas asesinas, el sudor y el cansancio extremo después de un largo partido.

El entrenador siempre había sido un hombre sabio y amable, sobretodo a la hora de solucionar disputas y como ellos dos siempre estaban peleados, -picados por cosas estúpidas y sin sentido-, había buscado una solución al problema: Los había puesto juntos, como pareja de tenis.

Cuando ambos salían a la pista saltaban chispas, lava emanaba de sus pieles. Las zapatillas blancas de ambos se movían rápidamente por la pista, aquellos dos fugaces cuerpos se perdían en su propia velocidad, combinados para ejecutar jugadas impresionantes. Se complementaban a la perfección, eran el sol y la luna; la vida y la muerte hechos hombre y mujer.

Y al fin, después de años de entrenar y entrenar, de vivir entre raquetas, pelotas y pistas de tenis, después de compartir tanto; al fin un día todo eso quedó atrás, las pelotas dejaron de resonar contra el suelo y la reja que les separaba se hizo ingrata y fue apartada para dejar paso a los sentimientos de dos adolescentes.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hinata-chan? -Preguntó él.

-Claro que quiero serlo, Naruto-kun -Le respondió ella.

El entrenador sonrió desde lejos, viendo como ambos jóvenes se fundían en un cálido abrazo.

* * *

**Nota: **Después de un tiempo y sin saber a cuento de qué, me decidí a continuar con esto. Espero que vaya bien ^^. Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron el primer capítulo de la historia. En fin, ¡saludos a todas/os!

Agradecimientos especiales a:** It's Ironic, Etolplow-kun, Flordezereso, Hukissita, Dany, Marjugagu **y** Coldwinterstar.**


	3. El gorro azul

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío, todo es de Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Un momento, por favor  
**

* * *

_"Hoy te vuelvo a ver_  
_ tu sigues siendo el recuerdo aquel que una vez_  
_ bailó conmigo un rato y se fue"._

La chica del gorro azul - La oreja de Van Gogh

**3. Gorro azul**_  
_

Cuando la vi llevaba una sola prenda distintiva: Aquel gorro azul que hacía tanto tiempo le había regalado en un Abril ya lejano.  
Por no decir que no lo creí. Había visto aquel gorro en distintas mujeres, pero nunca era ella, mi Hinata, y cada vez que lo descubría mi corazón se vaciaba de todo sentimiento, se volvía de nuevo una piedra fría y negra.

Aquel gorro azul y gastado por los años significaba mucho para mi. Casi tanto como ella.

Todo había ocurrido en aquel lejano Abril, por la noche, en una de las carreteras que precedían a la ciudad. Su coche iba a toda velocidad, ambos habían bebido y las risas resonaban por el vehículo. Jóvenes, despreocupados, con toda una vida por delante.

Pero la vida se vio truncada por un choque frontal con un único superviviente. Ella se había ido junto a su gorro azul, se había perdido en la carretera de la noche, de su juventud truncada.

Después de eso siempre la veía: En sueños, por las calles, en casa... siempre vislumbraba aquel gorro azul, tanto que llegó a obsesionarse con ella, con su querida Hinata.

Y un día, ya recuperado, al fin se atrevió a cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su casa y subirse en el mismo coche accidentado. Condujo por la misma carretera y al fin, tras tanto tiempo pudo ver ese gorro azul y aquel cabello moreno tan característico.

Ella, la que había sido su vida, su _"única"_ persona especial.

Al girar le sonrió, sus ojos grises expresaron felicidad.

Entonces, su alma se hinchió de un sentimiento inexplicable y soltó el volante. Todo voló a su alrededor, hacia ella, hacía aquella luz que se le hacía tan hermosa.

Encontraron su cuerpo horas después, tumbado en la carretera bajo un charco de sangre.

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola!, ¿qué tal? Bueno, quería responder a las dudas de los lectores. A Zaffir-15, Te diré que son relatos sueltos. En principio la historia sólo estaba constituida con un One-shot, pero al cabo del tiempo pensé en hacer varios drabbles sueltos (sin relación entre sí) de esta pareja. Espero que te haya resuelto la duda ^^. En fin, gracias por el apoyo. ¡Saludos!

Agradecimientos especiales a:** Heero Kusanagi y Zaffir-15****.**


End file.
